A New World Order
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Landry uses the vaccine to seize power and the Family finds themselves at odds in a corrupted Britain. Post 2008 series.


Hello everyone. Newbie to the fandom here. I watched the show over the past month and I'm still in denial that it was cancelled years ago. I'm looking to write for a new fandom to keep my mind and writing practices fresh. I also notice that this fandom is seriously lacking fanfic. I wanna help remedy that. Hope you enjoy.

**Before reading:** The first chapter is a prologue that is sort of a flash forward. It takes place sometime after series 2 but I assure you we'll go back to following the events of the cliffhanger.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or plot basics that were featured in the show

* * *

**Prologue: the New Future**

The first snowfall began as the men approached the compound, splitting into small groups, crouching and waiting in position. Once the distraction team was at the gate, the groups headed toward the secret passages in the back of the compound. It didn't matter that they were sighted quickly. They still caught the occupants by surprised and were able to overpower them with their captain leading the charge.

With the alarms blaring, one of the guards rushed into Samantha's office. "They have us surrounded." The guard was suddenly struck down and two men dressed from the neck down in black came in pointing their guns at Samantha, as she struggled to hold her pistol at the soldiers.

"How did you make it past the gate?"

One of the soldiers replied "our captain has had great familiarity with your compound."

Samantha raised a brow. "Your captain?"

Another soldier entered the office walking past the two soldiers. When Samantha saw him, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Her arms were shaking uncontrollably. "It can't be."

The man who stood before her gave a devilish smile. He had been waiting for this opportunity for quite some time and the feeling was as sweet as he hoped it would be. "Something wrong, Willis? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Price..."

"That'd be Captain Tom Price to you."

Samantha tried to stay calm. "Who are these men with you?"

"Put down your weapon first."

Samantha reluctantly place her gun on her desk. "You and Greg...you got out of the mine."

"Nothing gets past you...does it, Willis? You think I was just gonna forget about the stunt you pulled with me."

"It was bad timing. As soon as my men saw you, there was nothing I could do."

"Oh, don't want to look bad for your public, was it?" Tom then pulled his rifle out pointing it at Samantha. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Samantha stayed calm, determined not to let this criminal get the best of her. "I wouldn't Price. I don't think your new status will impress anyone seeing that your violent behavior has not change." She looked away and murmured so that only Tom could hear. "It certainly wouldn't impress Anya..."

The butt of Tom's rifle struck hard at Samantha's head. He appeared to be charging at her, causing the other soldiers in the room to reach out and hold Tom back. "Oi! Easy, captain! We need her alive!"

Tom stopped struggling and came to his senses as soon as he heard a voice call out, "What's going on here?" The balding well-dressed man entered the room. "Having a bit of trouble, Captain Price?"

"No, sir. Just settlin' that old score I requested."

"You're satisfied then?"

Watching Samantha struggle to get back on her feet, Tom smirked. "For now."

"Well then," said the man. "Good work leading us here, Captain. Your intel on this place was exactly as you claimed. Secure the grounds and make sure all weaponry is accounted for. I want a word with Minister Willis."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Landry."

After Tom left with the two soldiers, Samantha became furious. "I don't know who you people think you are, but you've just sealed our fate. I've been trying to contain my people from the mutated virus and now you've kill us all."

"You have nothing to be concerned about, Minister. My men are healthy and will not be infecting anyone here."

"How can I trust you?"

Landry pulled out a large metal briefcase. "Because I carry in here humanity's salvation." He opened the case and revealing dozens of vials to Samantha. "A fully tested vaccine to fend off the mutation."

"And it works?"

"I wouldn't be producing these right now if it didn't."

But Samantha still had her doubts about this gentleman and his army invading her compound, particularly the fact that a man she tried to convict and then betrayed was now serving in Landry's stead. "I suppose we could test it. Why bring it to me?"

"From what Captain Price has informed me, you are one of the last surviving government officials left in this country. I'm sure it has not been easy for you trying to keep order within your little sandbox. But this vaccine will go beyond restoring order. The people will pay a hefty sum to ensure their survival, not just in food and resources but in loyalty. You have a small group loyal to you now. But I can see the entire population turning to you once they see you in possession and in distribution of the vaccine."

"What do you get out of it?"

"Nothing much I assure you," said Landry.

"And your people...how many of you are there?"

"Enough to ensure that we can reclaim the people...not just here but in all parts of the world where there are still survivors. If you are willing to work with me Minister, I'll see to it that all your people are given complimentary vaccinations, and then all will be explained."


End file.
